


New Story

by FoxyEgg



Series: Shitty Outlast Stories [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Author's Birthday, Bad Ideas, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Gen, Miles Is Gay, One Shot, One Shot Ideas, Oneshot, Outlast: Whistleblower, Poor Miles, Post-Outlast: Whistleblower, Sad, Sensitive Nips Bro, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Vacation, Walrider Miles Upshur, Weird Plot Shit, oof, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: It's a few months after Mount Massive and to loosen everyone up they decide to go to one of Miles's favorite places, the beach.ORMiles, Walrider, and the Parks go the the beach. Yup, so original.





	New Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly lazy with my titles, I had to think for like, decaids for that title. It means like, a new chapter in Miles and Waylon's life. It's a few months after Mount Massive and to loosen everyone up they decide to go to one of Miles's favorite places, the beach.
> 
> And yes, it's my birthday! Get the party poppers and the cake because we're gonna have a party! (I woke up (it's currently 11:02 AM) and I immediately started writing the end, so it has a ton of shit humor that tired me loves.)

Miles loved the beach, that was a given. The Walrider was buzzing with joy in the back seat, being able to explore was a think that he adored. Miles was meeting the Parks there which meant he and Walrider had to entertain each other while waiting for them using Miles’s bad karaoke/singing (via his phone) and Walrider and Miles playing pictionary. 

 

Tiers on gravel. Feet on sand. People laughing. Children- two. Adults- two; male, female. Miles wished he would stop doing that, always  _ analyzing  _ things. That won’t help in this world, it’ll only use energy and concentration.

 

“Miles!” It was Waylon. Waylon always had a tendency of shouting, he was a quiet man, but seeing someone, Miles, after a while makes him awfully excited.

 

“Hey, pal.” Miles was about to say “buddy”, but that word just… Doesn’t sit well with him anymore, even a few months after Mount Massive.

 

“So,” Waylon drew out, plopping down next to Miles. “How have you been?”

 

“How’ve I been,” Miles mumbled more to himself. “Ya’ know I’ve actually been better than before.”

 

Wylon let out a breath and a smile. Usually Miles says “shitty” or “shit”-

 

“But I’m still shit.”

 

“I was just thinking of how proud I am of you for being positive, but now.”

 

“Awe, shit I’m sorry,” Miles’s laugh cut through the air. High and insecure.

 

“Way,” Lisa called from the restrooms, holding Will’s hand and having Chole nearby. “I’m gonna get me and the boys in their suits.”

 

“Kay,” Waylon said back, standing up and taking off his shirt. He slowly slipped off his shorts to avoid hurting the still tender muscle on his ankle.

 

“Should you  _ really  _ be swimming with that?”

 

Waylon waved a dismissive hand at Miles. “No, I’ll be alright!”

 

Miles made his lips into a tight line and pulled out his phone, grumbling and cursing at the sun. ‘ _ Fucking sun, always making me turn up my phone’s brightness just to drain it’s battery. _ ’ Lisa returned and ushered Waylon into the water. The family was laughing, it was adorable.

 

Waylon called, “Miles! Come on!”

 

“I’ll be fine!”

 

“No! Come in with us, or are you a chicken?”

 

“You. Are. Fuckin’. Kidding. Me. I got shot at point blank like, eight times, and lived; I AIN’T A CHICKEN!” 

 

Miles shot up and carelessly tossed his phone onto a bag. He ripped off his shirt and pants, reviling his SMEXY legs. Then, he ran into the water, nearly tripping on it when he reached the water. It was moderately cold, he hissed and crossed his arms over his chest, ‘ _ damn sensitive nipples… _ ’ Ah yes, sensitive nips, that was never a problem before, it actually helped him, but now he glares at them. ‘ _ You are legit Satan _ .’ 

 

Splash.

 

Waylon splashed water into his face, the shit eating grin was too much.

 

“You mother fucker,” Miles hissed quietly, narrowing his eyes at Waylon.

 

“Me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Waylon splashed him again.

 

“I caught you wet handed, pal!” Miles pointed an accusatory finger that Waylon who reeled back and gasped, slapping a hand onto his chest.

 

“Ow,” he said, laughing and rubbing his chest. “That hurt more than I thought it would.”

 

Miles chuckled and gasped. “Holy shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you think I could still drown?”

 

“Uh,” Waylon said, scratching his head. “I think so.”

 

“Lets try!”

 

“Miles,” Waylon laughed but stopped as Miles went under. “MILES NO!”

 

It was quiet and peaceful under the small waves. Miles was holding his breath even though he probably- his throat burned and his eyes shot open. ‘ _ Shit, shit, shit, shit. _ ’ He flailed his arms but he couldn’t get up. ‘ _ Let me up, why can’t I get up! _ ’ He could feel the nanites under his skin wriggle and scream for air. An arm reached down and grabbed him, pulling him up by his upper arm.

 

“What the hell, Miles?” Waylon questioned over Miles’s coughing.

 

“I’m fine.” Once Miles stopped, he turned to look at Waylon (who was shitting themself). “Hey, at least we know I can drown.”

 

“You’re an ass but you’re basically family.” Waylon laughed, Miles’s smile fell and he crossed his arms.

 

“Family,” he repeated, tearing up. “Huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ocean
> 
> I like making one shots after one-word prompts. I ment for this to be fun and wholesome, but I can't do cute things, I always need to make someone close to dying. At least Miles took it light hearted???
> 
> By the way, the place they go is Lake Wazee, my favorite place on earth. It's so beautiful and I go there a lot, camping there is dirt cheap too, it doesn't have electric camping, but it's so nice there. (Image of Wazee: https://www.co.jackson.wi.us/vertical/Sites/%7B4C09F8F2-A8A2-4929-9E2A-A836851B00CC%7D/uploads/%7BE1EDDCE9-9ABD-47E8-9D07-41658F1AB913%7D.JPG ) It's super deep (I think 355 feet deep at the deepest point), so deep that people scuba dive there. Across the way from the beach there's a really cool island that hardly anyone goes to. If you live in Wisconsin (like me), go to Lake Wazee when it's warm enough to swim!
> 
> Link to more information about Wazee: https://www.blackriverfalls.com/lake-wazee


End file.
